Kalen's Story
by Chris Michaels
Summary: This story will reveal much about Kalen, including what he is! R&R Please!


**Chapter One**

"Now I don't see why I should have to listen to listen to this over and over Cordy. I've heard you do it a hundred times already!" said Kalen walking down the stairs of the Hyperion and into the lobby.

"Because its my big acceptance speech and don't you want to be able to be the first to say, 'Hey! I heard that when Cordelia was a nobody!'" Cordy asked.

"Um no. Not really I don't. I mean don't get me wrong, if you get famous then I'll come and show my support for you. But until then I've got bigger worries," Kalen said. Just then the doors of the hotel exploded and Angel landed on the floor at their feet. Kalen looked down at Angel, "Rough day?"

"You don't know the half of it. Cordy, axe please," Angel said getting to his feet. Cordy tossed an axe to Angel and a big six legged, four horned demon stomped into the hotel lobby.

"You made a mistake coming to me! Now you will pay for it vampire!" the demon said.

"Yeah yeah everyone says that," Angel said and with a quick swing of his axe the demons head rolled across the floor and stopped at Kalen's feet.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kalen asked.

"I needed some information. He wasn't too keen on giving it to me so I... kinda punched him," Angel said.

"Yeah cause violence always gets answers out of people," Cordy said.

"It's worked in the past..." Angel said.

Kalen looked down at the demons head again. "Yeah but this guy doesn't look like the type to get punched in the face and want to spill every dark secret he has," he said.

"Well had you not been snoring the afternoon away I would have taken you and we wouldn't be in this situation would we?" Angel said, looking at Kalen.

"Hey... late nights is kinda my thing you know... vampires? Don't exactly like the sunlight. Kinda have to do my stuff at night," Kalen said.

"But you still could at least get in at a decent hour Kalen, I mean my god!" Cordelia added.

"Thanks Cordy, your support is duely noted," Kalen said then bent down and picked up the head. "So what were you after Angel? What kind of information?" Kalen asked, now looking the demon in the eyes but Angel's words were fading out. It's as if Kalen was beginning to go into a trance. Something in the demon's eyes didn't seem right and now, for that matter, Kalen didn't feel so well. He began backing up to the couch and sitting down on it, still staring the demon in the eyes.

Angel looked at Kalen. "Kalen are you alright? You don't look too well," he said.

Kalen said nothing.

"Kalen?" Angel said. Still no answer.

"Kalen what's wrong?" Angel said walking over to Kalen and shaking him slightly. The head fell out of Kalen's hands and Kalen stood up and began walking to the weapons cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a stake. Kalen turned and looked at Angel.

"All vampires must die!" Kalen said and rushed at Angel.

Angel side stepped and Kalen stumbled past. Kalen turned again and ran at Angel. This time Angel punched Kalen across the face. Kalen fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Oh my god!" Cordelia said and ran to Kalen's side, knelt down, and rolled him over. "Kalen are you ok?" Kalen didn't respond.

"Is he alive Cordy?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, he's alive. He's unconscious," Cordelia said.

"I didn't hit him that hard... besides he's a slayer. He shouldn't have even blinked at that punch," Angel said.

"Well that doesn't stop the fact that he's laying here... you know... unconscious," Cordelia said.

"Lets get him on the couch," Angel said and picked Kalen up and layed him down on the couch.

"We need to figure out what happened," Cordelia said.

"Hey my friends! How goes things on this fine day?" Lorne said walking into the lobby. About the time he asked that he caught sight of the door on the other side of the lobby, the dead demon on the floor, then Kalen laying on the couch out cold. "Well what the heck happened here Angel cakes?" Lorne said.

"We don't know yet. He just... attacked me and then I hit him and the he was unconscious," Angel said.

"Angel honey, we need to work on that temper of yours," Lorne said.

"I didn't knock him out! It was an accident!" Angel exclaimed.

Kalen lay there. Not moving. Not even his eyes moved under his eye lids. But Kalen was dreaming, or at least it could be a dream. He wasn't sure. He was floating through a starry space. He began feeling dizzy so he closed his eyes. After what seemed forever he landed with a thud on a stone floor. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in what looked like a temple. It was dimly lit with torches. As he got to his feet he called out. "Hello? Is anyone there? Where am I?" he shouted. His words echoed throughout the temple.

"You will be silent," said a voice that came from no where.

"Um, ok but can you at least tell me where I am?" Kalen asked.

"You are in the Temple of the Powers," said the voice.

"Temple of the Powers?" Kalen paused for a moment. "Powers as in Powers That Be?" Kalen asked.

"You are correct. There is a matter of great importance we need to speak about Kalen. Its about you being a slayer," the voice said.

"What about it?" Kalen said.

"We made a mistake now we must make it right," the voice said.


End file.
